Unexpected Couple
by BigEvilRedDevil
Summary: Skipper and Kowalski are at Marlene's for movie night, leaving Private and Rico alone. Raed T for romance
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Couple

"And remember, do not let ANYONE in. Especially that Ringtail." Skipper said to Private and Rico.

"Why do you have to go at this time, Skippah?" Private asked.

"Because Marlene asked us to, and we agreed." Skipper said dully.

"And we promised." Kowalski added.

"But, it's pouring out there!" Private whined.

"Hasn't stopped me before." Skipper said.

"Why can we watch the movie with you?" Private asked again.

Skipper groans and rubs his head with his flippers while he mutters to himself. Kowalski looks at Skipper and sees how frustrated he looks, so he decides to answer for him.

"Marlene thought it would be too gorey for you, Private, and also thought it would be too lovey-dovey for him, which I'm 85.4% positive that she's correct."

"But, what if-" Private started to say, but Skipper cut him off.

"Private, before you ask us another question, let me tell you this; Rico is going to be here with you. So, there's no need to be afraid of the thunder or anything like that."

"I'm not worried about-" Private tried to say, but was cut off by Skipper again.

"You're worried about us."

Private nods his head.

"Well, don't be. We'll be fine." Kowalski said.

"If you say so..." Private said, not really believing what Kowalski said.

Private watches Kowalski and Skipper climb up the ladder, then turns around and sees that Rico was a few inches away from him.

"Well, I guess we're all alone, huh?" Private said with a nervous giggle.

A wicked smile starts to form on Rico's face, and he takes a step forward, which makes Private take a step backwards. "Alone." Rico grunted.

"Uh, yeah." Private said nervously. "Uh, do you want to watch Telly or something?"

Rico nods his head slowly, that wicked smile was still formed.

Private sits towards the TV and flips through the channels to see if anything was on that they both would enjoy. He changes the channel, and sees a show that was called "In the Path of Shining Monster Trucks". He turns to face Rico, and sees that Rico is still giving him that same look, which makes him very uncomfortable.

"Are you Ok, Rico?" Private asked. "You're acting a little funny..."

"Just peachy!" Rico responded with a wide smile.

"Ok..." Private said while giving him a suspicious look. "I think I've found a show that we'll both like. It's about monster trucks." He turns his head towards the TV, to watch the show.

Rico walks up to Private and puts his flippers on his shoulders, which makes Private jump a little. Private looks up at Rico and smiles at him nervously, then tries to scootch away, but he felt Rico's grip tighten. He knew that Rico wanted him to stay there, so he follows Rico's command.

"Feesh?" Rico asked him.

"Uh... the show's about monster trucks, Rico... not fish." Private said while trying to hide his fear because he's never seen Rico act like this before.

Rico shakes his head. "You. Want. Feesh?"

"Oh! You mean to eat? Yeah, I'll have some." Private said.

Private heard Rico let out a low chuckled and watched him walk to the table. "Are you sure you're OK?" Private asked.

"Yup!" He happily said, then regurgitated two knives to cut up the fish.

_He's not OK. He's acting weirder than usually._ Private thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Couple

"Hey, Rico?" Private asked, then saw that he got Rico's attention. "Uh, you almost done? You're missing the show."

Rico smiles at Private then regurgitates a plate and puts a pieces on it. "Done!" He shouts out and gives the plate to Private.

"Thanks, Rico..." Private said, still wondering why Rico was acting like this.

Right after Private grabbed the plate, a boom of thunder came and made Private jump. Rico chuckles and sits right next to him. Private thought it was a little too close, but he wasn't really about that right now. His mind directly went to Kowalski and Skipper and wanted to if they were safe.

"Do you think Skippah and Kowalski made it there OK?" Private asked Rico.

"Oh, Yeah..." Rico replied.

"What if they didn't?" Private asked. "What if the heavy wind carried them away?"

Rico made an annoyed groan and rolls his eyes.

"What if Marlene's roof-" Private stopped himself when he felt something touch his shoulder. He looks at his shoulder and sees Rico's flipper. He looks up at Rico, and sees a softer look on his face.

"Calm." He said quietly.

Private takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I should. Probably getting worried about nothing, right?"

Another crash of thunder came and made Private jump again. Rico just chuckles at the scene.

"Sorry, Rico. I hate thunder, not really sure why, but I just hate it." Private said, then finishes his fish. He gets up to put his plate plate away. Another bolt of thunder strikes. Out of instinct, he quickly runs to Rico and wraps his flippers around him. He felt chills run down his spines when he heard Rico does that low chuckle again. He looks up at Rico and sees that wicked grin, and he quickly lets go and hops back.

"Uh, sorry... Rico..." Private said nervously.

Rico stands up and takes a step towards Private.

"R-Rico?" Private asked and takes a step back, just like what happened earlier. He lets out a small whimper when he felt Rico's flipper go behind his back. Rico pulls him in closer so that they are face-to-face.

"W-what are you doing?" Private asked.

Rico got even closer to his face. "Calm. Close eyes."

Private did what he was told, and waits to know what will happen next. What he felt, he couldn't really explain, but it felt great. He opens his eyes and sees that Rico was kissing him. Private went into total shock for a few minutes, he didn't know what to think or what to do. His mind was foggy at this moment. When they broke apart, Private stood in shock, not blinking and his mouth was opening slightly. Rico smiled and tilts his head, waiting for a response.

"Rico... that was... what was that about?" Private asked.

Rico shrugs his shoulders.

"I mean... does this make us, uh... what if Skippah-" Private said.

Rico leans in intended to give him a peck on his cheek, but to his suprise, Private wraps his flippers around his neck, pulls him in and gives a passionate kiss. He felt Rico flippers slide down to his waist. 'Guess we're more than friends now' Private thought to himself. Private notices that Rico was slightly massaging his hips. It felt good to him.  
He also felt Rico's tounge slip inside. Private fondles with Rico's mohawk for a little bit, then he pulls away to catch his breath. He heard a needy moan come from Rico when he pulled away.

"Sorry, Rico." Private said, then they proceed to french kiss and fondle with each other for a little bit longer. Private started to get nervous, again. He felt Rico's flippers slowly slide down to his "area". He knew what was going to happen next, he wasn't ready for anything like that yet. He pulls away from Rico, and Rico gives him a questionable.

"Sorry, Rico..." Private apologized, again. "It's just... I'm not, uh... ready for... that... yet." He lowers his head in shame, hoping he didn't upset his "friend".

Rico raises Private's head so that they are looking eye-to-eye. He slowly nods his head, telling Private that he understands. Private gives him a loving hug and one final kiss for the night.

"Thanks, Rico." Private said. "Next time? Maybe?"

Rico smiles and pats Private's head. "Maybe."

Rico sits down by the TV and watches the rest of the show that was on. Private sits next to him and rests his head on Rico's shoulder, Rico wraps a flipper around him, and they watch the show together. About an hour later, Skipper and Kowalski return.

"You're back!" Private said, while walking happily to them.

"Yeah, sure." Skipper said, he sounds like he's annoyed.

"How was the movie, Skippah?" Private asked.

"Boring! Too much romance, not enough gore."

So, what did you gus do?" Kowalski asked.

"Uh, not much. Mostly watched telly and stuff like that." Private said with a nervous giggle.

"Really?" Kowalski questioned, believing that something else happened.

"Uh, yeah." Private said, getting more nervous.

"I'll check the tapes first thing in the A.M." Skipper said.

"T-t-t-tapes? What tapes?" Private asked, then looked at Rico, who was starting to get nervous too.

"Kowalski and I installed security cameras while you two were sleeping." Skipper said.

"R-r-r-r-really?" Private asked.

"...Naw, I'm joking." Skipper said with a short chuckle.

"OH! oh, good one, sir!" Private said, the laughed nervously. "Right, Rico?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah!" Rico said, and laughed nervously too.

"You just watched TV while we were gone? That doesn't really seem-"

"Kowalski, just drop it." Skipper said. "Let's get some shut eye, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

The four penguins climb into bed.

"Oh yeah, next week, Kowalski and I are going back to Marlene's for another movie night." Skipper said.

Private felt instant glee when he heard Skipper say that.

"Hopefully it'll be a better one..." Skipper muttered to himself, then fell asleep.

A/N- I apologize for the many "ands" and (oop! there's another! :D) the many "thens". My mind was on something else when I typed this. I hoped you enjoyed this story. If you did, YAY! If not, eh, doesn't bother me. More stories coming in the near future.


End file.
